little secret
by nimpluq
Summary: hanya cerita kecil. age gap. Chanbaek. ONESHOOT. Rate T


Little Secret

BXB

age gap

Chanbaek

* * *

Chanyeol hampir saja ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ia paham kepada siapa selama ini ia jatuh cinta. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Bodohnya, ia justru jatuh cinta pada anak berusia 7 tahun, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Baekhyun. Anak laki-laki manis dari keluarga Byun yang menjadi tetangganya selama ini. Bocah yang bahkan usianya berjarak 10 tahun dengan dirinya.

Pertama, Chanyeol pikir ia menginginkan seorang adik dalam hidupnya manakala orang-orang berpikir ia dan Baekhyun adalah saudara karena kedekatan mereka. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat karena dulu Chanyeol memang menginginkan seorang adik. Tapi, gagasan itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh akal sehatnya saat ia bahkan tak berminat sedikitpun pada wanita berdada montok.

Itu salah. Jelas itu salah karena itulah pertama kalinya pula ia paham ia menyukai laki-laki. Lalu, hal yang paling membuatnya paham bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada Baekhyun adalah: Baekhyun bergandengan tangan dengan anak laki-laki lain.

Chanyeol cemburu, dan ia mengabaikan Baekhyun selama perjalanan pulang.

Selama ini, Chanyeol selalu bahagia saat diminta untuk menjemput Baekhyun sepulang sekolah, tapi saat ia melihat Baekhyun menggandeng anak itu untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Chanyeol hampir murka.

Bodoh memang.

Ini adalah fase hidupnya yang paling menyedihkan.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol ngambek dan tidak mau menjemput pulang Baekhyun selama satu minggu, sampai-sampai Baekhyun harus datang dan mengunjunginya.

Awalnya itu sedikit kaku karena Chanyeol berusaha ketus. Tapi entah karena itu menurut Chanyeol atau memang kepribadian Baekhyun seperti itu, hari itu, Baekhyun tampak begitu dewasa dimatanya. Membuatnya tampak mempesona berkali-kali lipat.

Sejak dulu, orang-orang selalu mengatakan kalau Baekhyun sangat cantik. Ia setuju untuk itu, tapi saat ini, Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi lebih menawan.

Lelaki manis itu duduk tanpa mengganggunya sedikitpun saat Chanyeol bilang ia sedang berusaha mengerjakan PR. Ia membaca apapun yang ia dapatkan di rak buku milik Chanyeol dengan tenang, pembawaannya yang seperti itu kadang membuat Chanyeol lupa kalau Baekhyun sejatinya masih berusia 7 tahun. Untuk seorang anak seusianya, ia tergolong _anteng_. Ia patuh dan ia memiliki sopan santun yang patut di puji. Berkebalikan dengan kepribadian Chanyeol yang agak _slengean_.

Mungkin hal itu yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati padanya.

Atau mungkin itu hanya karena Chanyeol sedikit pedo. Ah entahlah.

Baekhyun sangat sabar hingga akhirnya Chanyeol yang menjadi tidak tenang dan berakhir dengan mengajaknya bicara. Anak manis itu mendongak dari bukunya dan ia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum kecil. Membuatnya merona. Kadang mata Baekhyun yang teduh itu membuatnya terpesona. Mati kutu.

* * *

Suatu hari, sekolah Baekhyun mengadakan pentas untuk festival. Anak itu menjadi ibu peri karena sang pemeran ibu peri sebelumnya kakinya terkilir. Hanbok yang di pakainya berwarna putih, sebelah tangannya memegang tongkat peri sementara tangannya yang lain memegang gaun hanboknya yang sedikit kepanjangan. Baekhyun memakai sayap peri di punggungnya dan kepalanya berhias mahkota bunga. Ia tampak cantik.

Saat lampu menyinari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seolah bersinar dan fitur wajahnya yang feminin tampak dengan jelas, membuatnya seolah-olah hampir tidak nyata.

Pada saat itu, Chanyeol tahu bukan hanya dia seorang yang menahan nafas. Hampir semua orang terkesiap ketika melihatnya.

Dan saat itu pula, Chanyeol tidak hanya merekam Baekhyun dalam handy-camnya, melainkan dalam kepala dan juga relung hatinya.

Membuahkan mimpi indah di malam harinya, ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang dewasa memegang sebuket bunga dengan pakaian serba putih dan senyum yang tulus, berjalan melewati kursi-kursi yang berjajar dan melangkah menujunya. Tudung putih yang di sematkan pada mahkota bunganya berkibar dengan pelan sementara Chanyeol menunggunya dengan menahan nafas.

Itu adalah salah satu mimpi paling indah yang pernah ia dapatkan di sepanjang 17 tahun hidupnya.

Setelahnya, ia selalu menyempatkan kecup di pelipis anak itu ketika Baekhyun terlelap tidur diatas kasurnya.

Mencoba mengendalikan diri agar Baekhyun tak mengetahui apapun yang ada di balik tengkoraknya. Menyimpannya sebagai rahasia untuk dirinya sendiri, agar kelak, ketika Baekhyun jatuh hati pada orang lain, ia tak begitu patah hati.

* * *

Baekhyun paham ia masih terlalu kecil untuk hal seperti ini. Ini bukanlah hal yang pantas. Tapi sesabar apapun ia mencoba, ia selalu gagal.

Lelaki itu selalu mengambil alih seluruh perhatiannya. Seluruhnya, hingga Baekhyun tak lagi memiliki ruang untuk orang lain di dalam hatinya.

Ini salah bahwa Baekhyun mengartikan kecupan yang diberikan laki-laki itu memiliki arti lebih.

Akan tetapi, kebimbangannya sirna saat ia mendengar laki-laki itu berbisik ditelinganya, dengan nada yang halus dan tutur yang lembut. Ia tahu kasihnya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Membuat Baekhyun merapal maaf karena membuat laki-laki itu mengira ia sudah jatuh tertidur padahal tidak.

Lalu saat laki-laki itu tertidur pulas, Baekhyun bangun dari kasurnya. Hanya untuk menatap wajah tenang yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Ia tak tahu apakah ini salah atau benar. Baik itu untuknya maupun untuk Chanyeol. Ah, jalan mereka masih begitu panjang. Untuk saat ini, biarlah mereka berjalan seperti apa adanya. Lagi pula ia tak terlalu suka untuk terburu-buru.

Baekhyun tersenyum, biar sajalah. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil mereka.

Ia mengecup kening Chanyeol dengan pelan dan hatinya menghangat.

"Chanyeol, mari kita menikah suatu hari nanti" bisiknya sembari tersenyum.

END

* * *

Ps: Dibuat pas senggang, jadi ngebut, hehe ^^


End file.
